Heat
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: : Ficlet. Lance and Keith are half-wolves and Keith's feelings for Lance become intense. Established Klance. COMPLETE.


**I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender. I am posting a short sequel with this the same day. These were my first Voltron: Legendary Defender stories, so please bear with what I came up with and that there's not much detail. I promise the other VLD stories will be a bit better.**

Keith whimpered as he laid curled up in bed, his ears slicked back and his tail draped over one leg. He was lonely and wanted the touch of his alpha. He whined loudly, hoping his alpha and mate would hear and come to him. He head the door open and smelled a scent he associated with the ocean and his alpha. He rolled over and saw a black nose on the end of a furry brown snout inches from his own snout. He gave a yelp and scooted back- a little too far it turned out as he ended up falling off the other side.

Lance laughed before saying, "Sorry, baby. I didn't mean to startle you."

Keith's ears and eyes appeared over the edge and a low annoyed growl was heard. "The heck you didn't," he answered before standing up and sitting on the bed.

"Hey, not my fault you're not using all your senses. But I'm not here to scold you. I sensed you were lonely."

"You're right. I also wanted your touch."

"Well, of course you do. That's part of being an omega, especially a mated one." Lance sat down too and put himself behind Keith before massaging the shoulders, eliciting a soft growl from the black half-wolf.

Lance had had a crush on Keith for a long time, but never had the nerve to tell him until a two phoebs ago when it was just the two of them on the training deck. Surprisingly, Keith confessed feelings for Lance after the brunette told him how he felt. It was about a movement later when they sprouted the ears, tail, and muzzle of a wolf and found that Lance was an alpha and Keith was an omega.

At first, Keith had refused to come out of his room, shocked and a bit ashamed of his half-wolf features. Lance, however, had displayed them proudly and would growl mockingly at the other Paladins over the following movement. The first time he did it, Pidge had jumped out her seat about three feet in the air. She was _not_ amused to say the least. When he tried to do it to Shiro, however, the Black Paladin had simply shut Lance's muzzle with his right hand and said without looking, "Don't even think about it, Lance."

Lance had tried to gently coax Keith out of his room during that movement and when that didn't work, he invoked his alpha status and ordered Keith to come out. He immediately complied, unable to refuse Lance's order. "Keith, you can't stay in your room forever," he had said. "Everyone has seen my wolf features and is cool with it." He had seized Keith's arm and dragged him to the dining room as it was breakfast. Everyone had stared at Keith when the two of them had entered, but Keith had kept his eyes focused on his snout.

"Keith, you look…cute," Pidge had said. "I mean it. Really."

Keith had looked up to see that no one was giving him weird looks. Instead, he saw friendly, understanding smiles that made him swish his tail happily. They were used to Lance's looks so Keith's looks weren't surprising.

There had been questions, though. "How did this happen anyway?" Hunk had asked.

"We're not sure," Lance had answered. "Maybe it was a hidden trait that woke up when…when Keith and I…admitted we loved each other almost two movements ago. We started becoming half-wolves at the beginning of this movement."

Lance and Keith being a couple had been strange to everyone at first. They eventually got used to it while the Blue and Red Paladins explored their relationship as well as the fact of being half-wolves. It became clear that Lance was the more dominant of the two due to being an alpha. Keith was more than willing to let Lance control the relationship; he just wanted affection. It was about a phoeb after the changes that Keith began wanting Lance's touches almost constantly.

Lance was brought back to the present when Keith started shifting restlessly, his tail twitching like crazy. "You okay, Mullet?"

"Love me," he said in a whisper.

"You know I love you."

"No!" Keith growled. "I mean, love me. I want you inside me." He started to pant. "Please, Lance," he begged.

Lance leaned forward slightly, sniffing deeply at Keith. He jerked back in shock. "Oh, quiznack! You're in heat!"

Keith turned around and Lance saw his eyes burning with need and desire. The black half-wolf leaned forward and rubbed his muzzle across Lance's cheek before licking it.

Lance blinked at the clearly wolf-like show of affection. They had managed to work out how to kiss with muzzles, so why was Keith kissing like a wolf? _Is it because of his heat?_

Keith planted his hands on Lance's shoulders and pushed him flat onto the mattress. He then put his hands on Lance's chest and the brunette was stunned to see long nails growing on Keith fingertips. As he stared at the nails, he saw the hands forming into black paws and fur was spreading up the arms, the clothes melding with the fur.

"Keith?" he said softly as his omega continued to change into a full wolf. _Is it possible that being in heat triggers a change like this? It would appear so._

"Listen, Keith, I'll love you like you want, but I need to take my pants and boxers off, okay? So, how about letting me up?"

Keith didn't answer- at least verbally. He nuzzled Lance's muzzle with his nose before running the top of his muzzle under the bottom of Lance's. Then, he started licking Lance's face before gently nipping the ears.

Lance's eyes closed in pleasure as his ears were being nipped and now nuzzled. It was clear that Keith wanted to be sexual but why was he not letting him up? He felt something ripple down him and he opened his eyes to see brown fur spreading down his body. His eyes widened as Keith's gestures were now clear: He had been trying to get Lance to change too before truly getting sexual. Lance felt a need to relieve his mate's heat and he quickly changed to a full wolf.

Keith got off Lance and laid himself on his back, whining plaintively. Lance sat up, shook himself out, and then laid himself on top of Keith and began thrusting. Each thrust elicited a growl, a howl, or a whine from the black wolf and Lance would growl at each response. The brown wolf kept going until his need was spent and he fell asleep on top of Keith.

He woke up to find himself fully-clothed and lying on top of a fully-clothed Keith. He looked down into purple eyes that showed relief and love. "Thanks, Lance."

Lance licked his cheek. "You're welcome, Mullet. Just next time warn me before you go full wolf on me."

The End


End file.
